F.A.Q.
HDPoker F.A.Q. HDPoker Terms to know: All-In - To bet or call by putting all of your chips in the pot. If you do this, other players can still raise, and you can still win the pot at the end. Bet - To be the first person to voluntarily put chips in the hand. Other players must call to continue to play in the hand. Buy-In - The buy-in is the money you need to join a game, which gives you your seat and a certain number of chips. There is always a minimum buy-in, which you’ll need to factor in when budgeting if you decide to participate in the Sit-N-Go tournaments. Call - To put into the pot an amount of money equal to the most recent bet or raise. If you do not call when a bet or raise has been made before you, you cannot continue to play in the hand. Call Any - To put into the pot an amount of money equal to whatever the highest raise is. Check - You do not need to bet any more chips to stay in the hand. This just passes to action the next player. Chips - Currency used to play poker against other players. Chips can also be used to purchase special items like customizing your avatar or buying unique gifts (or taunts) for other players at the table. Fold - To stop playing the current hand. You give up all of your chips in the pot and cannot win the hand. Gems - Used to unlock premium avatars, poker backgrounds, and keys for chests. Pot - The chips that you and other players have contributed. The winner(s) of the hand will win the pot. Raise - To increase the amount of the current bet. Rake - A small percentage of chips taken out of each pot for administrative purposes. This only applies to Hold'em games, not Tournaments, Sit-N-Gos, etc. Bet/Raise Option 1/2 - To bet an amount of chips equal to 1/2 of the current pot. '' Bet/Raise option 3/4 - To bet an amount of chips that is equal to 3/4 of the current pot.'' '' Bet/Raise option Pot - To bet an amount of chips that is equal to the current pot.'' '' Bet/Raise option Confirm - This means that you are confirming the bet amount. If you don't do this quickly, you may run out of time!'' How To Play Texas Hold’em: Texas Hold’em is a variation of the standard card game of Poker. Two cards are dealt face down to each player and then five community cards are dealt in multiple stages face-up, placed in front of the dealer. The stages consist of a series of three cards (the flop), later an additional single card (the turn) and a final card (the river). The object is to make the best 5-card hand possible, using any combination of your 2 cards and the 5 community cards. Depending on how strong your hand is, you can bet, call, and raise during the 4 rounds of betting: pre-flop, flop, turn and the river. The best hand after all betting rounds are complete wins the pot or if you get everyone else to fold their cards first you will win the hand. What are the rankings of Poker hands? http://hdpoker.wikia.com/wiki/Hand_Ranking Where can I play HDPoker? HDPoker can be played in any browser on any Mac or Windows machine. You can find HDPoker game on Facebook by searching HDPoker or by directly clicking on this link: https://apps.facebook.com/hdpokerplay/ Can HDPoker be played on a Mobile IOS or Android device? The iOS and Android versions of HDPoker are currently in the works. It is not yet available on either device but will be released shortly. Can I change my username? Yes. Inside the setting menu at the top right of the screen while on the dashboard there is a “Change Display Name” option. Simply click the button and input your new display name. This service can be activated once every 90 days. Can I change my Avatar? Yes, You can change your avatar in your profile menu. To access your profile just click on your avatar in the top right of the screen. Once your profile is open you will see a display picture of your avatar to the left and under it is a button called “Change Avatar”. Simply click the button, pick your avatar then click save and you’re done! Can I chat with other players? Yes, While playing at a table, click the Chat box located in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. Start typing your message and it will appear in a cartoon bubble over your head as well as in the chat box itself. You can also chat with friends via the Friends list. To find friends just click on a player or search for them by name in the friends search field. How do I view other players profiles? If you want to find out more about the players you're competing against, simply click on their avatar while sitting at one of our Poker tables then select the “Profile” option. How do I block a player so I don’t have to see his chat? Select the player by clicking on his avatar then select “Mute”. You will no longer see any more of that player's text. (If you wish to unblock a player you can check your block list in the settings menu.) What is XP? (this needs to be reworked) XP or eXPerience Points are earned for playing hands in HDPoker. Winning a hand gives you more XP than losing one. Also if you get more XP for the strength of hand you have when you win. (I.E. If you win with a pair you make less XP than a full house) XP gives players an Idea of how much HDPoker you’ve played as well as unlocking items in the store. How do I buy Chips? If you run out of Chips or don't have enough Chips to enter the games with the higher, more exciting stakes, then you can purchase more by clicking the store icon on the dash located at the top left of the UI. On the following screen, you'll see multiple Chip bundle options available for purchase. Select the bundle you wish and provide additional billing information on the following screens to complete your purchase. What are Gems? Gems are used to purchase items in the store like Avatars, Poker Backgrounds, and some Gifts What is Voting? When sitting at a table players can vote on what background/theme is displayed to all the users currently at that table. Voting has 2 phases. In the first phase players select 1 of the themes they own to be voted on by the table. Then in phase 2 all select themes picked in phase 1 will be voted on by the players at the table. The winning theme is then applied to the current table. What are gifts? Gifts are items that can be sent from one user to another as long as both are currently sitting at the same table. The gift will show up next to the selected players along with a message explaining who the gift is from and linger at the table for a short period of time. What are the leaderboards? The leaderboards arrange players from first to last based on their current poker skill rating. Players skill rating score is affected by how well you play, your opponents score and the size of pots. What is the Dealer Button? The Dealer Button dictates where the small and big blind will be. It also determines who’s turn it is to at first. The button moves clockwise at the end of each hand to the player to the next to the player currently with it. What are Blinds and how do they work? The blinds are forced bets posted by players to the left of the dealer button. The number of blinds is usually two, but it can range from none to three. The small blind is placed by the player to the left of the dealer button and the big blind is then posted by the next player to the left. I think my account was hacked! How can I get my chips back? Contact HDPoker Customer support by selecting the HDPoker drop down menu at the top left of the screen while on the dashboard. They will walk you through the process of securing your account, and then research your missing chips. I can’t log into my Facebook account to play my games, I think someone hacked my account. How can I get my account back? Please contact Facebook Security directly. I received a message that promised me millions of free chips. Is it too good to be true? Yes. Hackers and scammers often entice HDPoker players with free in-game cash and goods, to trick them into giving up their account password or other details. Do not click on any links in messages promising free stuff. Report any suspicious messages to HDPoker Customer support, and then delete them. My chips are missing but I just had them at the table; Are they gone for good? No. In HDPoker when you buy into a table the amount you buy in for will stay at the table until the current hand is completed. So if you leave early the table will continue to hold onto your chips for a short period of time. This is a common misconception. Because of this system please wait 5 to 10 minuets before reporting missing chips to ensure they aren't tied up in a previous table. I think a player is cheating. Where can I report him, and what will HDPoker do? Report the player in-game by selecting the Contact/Help option in the HDPoker drop down menu at the top left of the screen while on the dashboard. HDPoker staff reviews all reports of potential unfair gameplay. If a player is found to be in violation of HDPoker’s Term of Service, action may be taken against their account. Another player posted some incredibly insulting things in chat. Where can I report it, and what will HDPoker do about it? Please submit via the “Help/Contact” option in the HDPoker Drop down menu on the dash to the far left; the name of the offending player, along with a description of the message exchange, and where the abuse was communicated (i.e.: in-game chat, Facebook messaging, etc.), to HDPoker Customer Service. We take abuse very seriously, and if it’s determined that a violation of our Terms of Service has occurred, we will take action. I friended someone in HDPoker, but they’ve sent me some creepy personal messages. What can I do? Go to "Help/Contact" option from the far left HDPoker drop down menu on the dash. Then general inquiries and input the player's name and text they sent you, then remove them as a friend. Where can I find HDPoker’s forums? The forums can be found at: http://forums.hdpoker.com/ Get involved with the community, ask questions, talk about the game or up coming events. What are "Sit and Go's"? A tournament format that will be added to HDPoker soon.